


Rice Kripkes (fanart)

by tripperfunster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rejected submission for the SPN design challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rice Kripkes (fanart)




End file.
